


I Happened to Open My Window Just in Time to See You Trip and Fall Outside and I Laughed So Hard You Heard Me (Day 6)

by notoneforreality



Series: 30 Days of Johnlock [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day Prompt Challenge, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Laughter, M/M, Teenagers, Teenlock, but not off buildings, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unchanged prompt :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Happened to Open My Window Just in Time to See You Trip and Fall Outside and I Laughed So Hard You Heard Me (Day 6)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatySummers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/gifts).



> Just a short piece of fluff because I'm revising for my History GCSE, but enjoy!

The first day John really appreciated having Sherlock living just down the road, was a lovely day in the middle of April. The English whether had apparently decided to take a break from annoying everybody, and it was the third gorgeous day they had had in a row. John usually preferred the cooler weather, when he could wrap up in a jumper, but that day he couldn't have been more grateful for the heat.

It was the heat, after all, that had made him get up in the middle of his homework and open the window…just in time to see Sherlock trip on the curb and sprawl onto the pavement. John immediately went into hysterics, clinging onto the window frame to hold himself up. It was the first time he had laughed properly in a while: the full eyes-squeezed-shut, almost-crying, body-shaking, knees-weak, gasping-for-air sort of laughing. When he finally regained the smallest amount of composure that allowed him to crack his eyes open, he saw Sherlock glaring up at him. 

John briefly wished he had seen Sherlock get up, but then the boy in question started brushing himself off, all the while keeping his death glare locked on John, and John lost it again. He opened his eyes again in time to see Sherlock flip him the 'v' and stalk off, his long coat swishing behind him as he turned away, and John started laughed again.


End file.
